Pest Control
|image = |gamerscore = 35}} Pest Control is an achievement featured in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare zombies map Shaolin Shuffle. It requires the player to recover the one piece of the Soul Key found in the map. It is also the map's main easter egg achievement. Step 1: Rat Cages In order to begin the first step, the player must obtain one of the four Chi abilities and reach rank one for any of them. Once the player reaches rank one and unlocks the shurikens, the player must talk to Pam Grier in the Black Cat Dojo in order to begin the first step. Around the map are rats that are locked in cages. The player must use a shuriken to smash any of the crates, which will free the rat inside. The player must follow the rat around the map, where it will stop at several other rat cages. Every time the rat goes into another cage, the player must use another shuriken to smash the cage. After destroying a few cages, a yellow ring will spawn near the last rat cage. The player must kill between 5-10 zombies while both the player and a zombie is inside the ring. After killing enough zombies, the ring will disappear as several Ninja Zombies will spawn. The player must kill all of the Ninja Zombies. Once the Ninja Zombies have been killed, a key will be where the circle was, which can be picked up by the player. Step 2: Chinese Symbols With the key, open the locker with the weird symbols on it in the second subway station. Once the locker is open, return to the Black Cat Dojo area. On a wall outside of the map are two giant Chinese symbols on the wall of a brick building. The player must only shoot the symbol on the left once. Once the player shoots the symbol, a small gong sound can be heard. After the first symbol, the player must shoot the second symbol of the four located in the bathroom of the Inferno Club, which will make a small gong sound as well. After that, the player must shoot the first two symbols on the wall by the Volk, which will sound a large gong, signifying the step's completion. Step 3: First Rat King Battle Once the four symbols have been shot in order, a small orange Rat King symbol will be on the road in front of the Black Cat Dojo. The player must interact with the symbol, which will spawn the Rat King. The player must now shoot the Rat King until he drops a green eyeball, which can be picked up by the player. Once the player obtains the eye, the player must talk to Pam Grier again. Step 4: Dragon Symbols and Morse Code Poster Around the map are small orange dragon symbols that spawn one at a time in various locations. The player must use the Rat King's eye in a similar fashion to the Vision Pulse to find the symbols. The locations for the symbols are as followed. * In the buildable window of the barber shop next to the Black Cat Dojo. * Above the main door in the inside of the Black Cat Dojo. * Behind the leftmost speaker of the band equipment inside the Heebie Geebies. * In the buildable window directly to the right after coming up the scaffolding by the Black Cat Dojo. * On a rooftop outside of the map near Racin' Stripes. * On the back of a cloth hanging on a clothesline by the Magic Wheel spawn in the alleyway in the park. * Behind the reception desk in the "blue room" in the lobby of the Inferno Club. * On the side of the big sign of the Inferno Club. * In the second subway, behind a metal pole on the side of the platform by Bang Bangs. * Behind the metal bars above the subway in the first subway. * On the vent above the metal walkway in the Inferno Club. * On the water tower on the rooftop of the Inferno Club. Once six symbols have been shot, one of the telephones in either the first or second subway will be gray while the others will be red. The grey phone will also start to ring as well. Once the player answers it, the player will hear the phone emitting a code in Morse Code. The player will have to translate the message into a three digit number. Once the player translate the code, the player will have to find a Nightmare Summer movie poster that has the same film registration number as the code translated from the Morse Code. Once the player finds the correct movie poster, the player can pick it up. If the player attempts to pick up the wrong poster, the player will have to collect the symbols again before repeating the Morse Code step. Step 5: Rooftop Cipher With the poster, the player must place it on the spotlight on the roof of the Inferno Club. Once placed, it will reveal an "X" on a window by the power generator on the roof. The player must destroy the window with the "X" on it with an explosive weapon. Once it is destroyed, several Ninja Zombies will spawn in on the roof. The player must kill all of the ninjas before a red letter appears on the wall that contains the door that leads back down into the club. Around the rooftop are six symbols, each of them translate into a letter. The player must use the symbols to spell out a word with the symbols. Once the word has been spelt out, a gong can be heard. Known Possible Words * ACTORS * AFTERLIFE * ANCESTOR * ARCADE * ARTHUR * AUDITION * BASEMENT * BEVERLYHILLS * BLACKCAT * BOAT * BREEDER * BROADWAY * BRUTE * BUMPERCARS * CHARMS * COMICBOOKS * CRANE * CRYPTID * DANCE * DAVIDARCHER * DEATH * DIRECTOR * DISCO * DRAGON * DRCROSS * FAIRIES * FORGEFREEZE * GEYSER * GHETTO * HARPOON * HIVES * INFERNO * KATANA * KEVINSMITH * KRAKEN * KUNGFU * LOSANGELES * MCINTOSH * MEMORIES * MEPHISTOPHELES * NEWYORK * NIGHTFALL * NUNCHUCKS * OBELISK * OCTONIAN * PAMGRIER * PINKCAT * PUNKS * RATKING * REALITYTV * REDWOODS * ROLLERCOASTER * ROLLERSKATES * SAMANTHA * SHAOLIN * SHIELD * SHUFFLE * SLASHER * SLIDE * SNAKE * SPACELAND * STAFF * SUBWAY * TIGER * TREES * WEREWOLFPOETS * WINONAWYLER * YETIEYES * ZAPPERS Step 6: Second Rat King Battle Another Rat King symbol will spawn on the rooftop by the RPR Evo. Like before, interacting with the symbol will spawn the Rat King. Like the first battle, the player must shoot the Rat King until he drops a brain. Pick up the brain and bring it to Pam Grier, which will cause a black sideways oval to blink four times below the "scene" indicator. Step 7: Missing Reel In three rounds after talking to Pam Grier, the screen will cut out as the "film" burns, with a message from Infinity Ward appearing on the screen. After it disappears, the player will be spawned in front of the Black Cat Dojo with several zombies and every exit blocked off with fire. The player must kill all of the zombies before they can leave the area. Once all of the zombies are dead, a piece of a turnstile will appear in the area. Pick up the part and insert it into the turnstile in the first subway that is missing said part. Doing this for the first time will reward the player with the Message Received achievement. Step 8: Yellow Rings Once the piece of the turnstile has been installed, the player must go onto the scaffolding by the Karma-45 in the alleyway. A window will have the Rat King symbol in it. The player must shoot the symbol, which will spawn another yellow ring directly below the scaffolding. Like step one, the player must kill zombies while both the player and a zombie is in the ring. Once it disappears, another ring will spawn elsewhere in the map. The player must repeat this five more times until a gong is heard. The locations for the rings are: * In the alleyway by the Karma-45, Bombstoppers and Mule Munchies. * In the first subway, directly in front of the door that leads to Tuff 'Nuff. * Inside the VIP lounge in the Inferno Club. * On the rooftop by the RPR Evo by Racin' Stripes. * In the park, on the primary pathway. Step 9: Disco Zombie The player must interact with the turntable in the DJ booth inside of the Inferno Club. A zombie with a disco ball above it will spawn on the dance floor below. The player must kill the disco zombie when another zombie is present on the dance floor as well. This will cause the disco ball to go to the other zombie on the dance floor. The player must keep doing this until a gong is heard. Step 10: Third Rat King Battle The third and final Rat King symbol will spawn on the streets by the Pink Cat. Like before, the player must interact with the symbol, which will summon the Rat King. The player must shoot him enough times until he drops a heart, which can be used as a lethal grenade. Step 11: Final Rat King Battle Once the player collects the heart, they must talk to Pam Grier. After talking to her, enter the Rat King's lair in the sewers, which will start the boss battle. The fight is divided into four sections. The first section is shooting the Rat King until he retreats. A gong will sound to signify his retreat. After he retreats, the heart, brain and eyeball from the earlier steps will spawn on the ground. Each item represents a different stage, which the player can pick in any order. The Heart Picking up the heart and placing it down in the center of the arena will cause green acid to cover the outer area of the arena. The player's goal is to kill a zombie on a part of the acid, causing a bit of it to disappear. Once the player clears all of the acid, a gong will be heard and a Max Ammo will spawn in the center. If the player takes too long to clear the acid, more acid will spawn in. The Brain Picking up the brain and placing it down in the center of the arena will cause several blue eyed zombies to spawn in. They will not attack the player, rather the brain. The Rat King will occasionally kill the blue eyed zombies if too many are attacking the brain. The player must distract the Rat King long enough for the blue eyes zombies to destroy the brain. After the brain is destroyed, a Max Ammo will spawn in. The Eyeball Picking up the eyeball and placing it down in the center of the arena will cause it to send a vision pulse, revealing several symbols all around the arena. The player must either use their own eyeball obtained from earlier or the eyeball in the center to locate the symbols and shoot them. Once all of the symbols have been shot, a Max Ammo will spawn in the middle. If the player takes too long to shoot the symbols, the Rat King will spawn in several more. In between each stage, the player will have to face the Rat King. Each time the player battles him, he will gain more health and more abilities. Once all three stages have been completed, the player must shoot the Rat King until he is killed. After he is killed, the ending cutscene will play. Afterwards, the Soul Key will spawn where the Rat King died. Picking it up will reward the player with the Pest Control achievement. The Soul Brother achievement will be rewarded to the player as well if they have opened Pack-a-Punch and completed the easter egg. Rewards In addition to unlocking the achievement, the player will be able to pick up the Kirisute Gomen from off the wall of the Black Cat Dojo for the remainder of the match. Pack-a-Punching it will reward the player with the Sliced and Diced achievement. In addition to this, the player will be able to buy the Kirisute Gomen off the wall for 10,000 points in any other game if the player has completed the easter egg before, but will be reduced to a price of nothing if the player completes the easter egg in the same game. After the match has ended, the player will now be able to insert the cheat code to play as Pam Grier. Completing the easter egg again as her will award the player with the Exterminator achievement. Gallery Morse Code Guide IW.png|A morse code translation guide. Rooftop Cipher Guide IW.jpg|All of the symbols with each letter translation. Pest Control Xbox achievement image IW.png|Xbox achievement image. Videos SHAOLIN SHUFFLE - FULL EASTER EGG TUTORIAL GAMEPLAY WALKTHROUGH (INFINITE WARFARE ZOMBIES) Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements